femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Reardon (No Surrender)
Jenny Reardon (Stephanie Bauder) was the hidden main villainess from the 2011 Lifetime film, No Surrender. Backstory and Events Jenny Reardon was introduced as a victim of spousal abuse, having written letters to writer Amelia Davis about her tumultuous relationship with her husband, Trevor. As shown in flashbacks, Jenny (who referred to herself as "Embarrassed") was confronted by an angry and combative Trevor, who grabbed a lamp and walked towards Jenny, only for Jenny to grab a gun and shoot him to death. Six months later, Jenny appeared at one of Amelia's seminars and introduced herself to Amelia, while revealing herself as "Embarrassed"; the woman who wrote to her months ago. Jenny later served as Amelia's right hand woman en route to the sale of Amelia's blog, "Never Back Down," after which Amelia hired Jenny as a writer. She also served as a friend for Amelia; standing by her as she was being harassed and sued by her abusive ex-husband Darryl Devine (who was released from prison), as well as urging Amelia to start dating again, which she does after meeting Carlo Rossi at a bar. Jenny also supported Amelia as she was being stalked by Darryl in his attempt to get back at her. Reveal and Death In the film's climax, Jenny and Amelia received the good news that Darryl's lawsuit was diminished following Amelia's appearance on TV, where she sent a verbal message to her ex-husband. An angry Darryl appeared at the house and was let in by Jenny, while venting about the lawsuit being over. At that moment, Jenny turned heel and officially revealed herself as an ally of Darryl, while pointing a gun at him. She stated to Darryl that he was "not going to ruin this for her," right before she shot Darryl in the head. Meanwhile, Amelia stumbled upon a box of the letters she received months ago from Jenny, but found one that revealed the truth: Jenny was the abuser in her marriage, not Trevor--the actual author of the letters to Amelia. Amelia confronted Jenny regarding her true abusive nature and the fact that she lied to her, only for the callous villainess to respond that Amelia's life is a lie, while also referring to her as a coward. Upon seeing Darryl's dead body, Jenny blasted Amelia for "letting him push her around," stating that she should have killed Darryl herself. She later accused Amelia of ruining her life, and though she admitted to abusing Trevor, Jenny coldly stated that her abuse was a working system and that Amelia's blog ruined everything. As shown via flashbacks, Jenny confronted Trevor about his letters, and after insulting his manhood, she shot Trevor after he tossed a lamp. The villainess blamed Amelia for her husband's death, and she also admitted to her collusion with Darryl to destroy her. All the while, the evil Jenny pointed her gun at Amelia, and revealed her plans to replace her on the blog, while stating that she would be regarded as a hero for killing Darryl to save Amelia. At that moment, Detective Wilson--who had been protecting Amelia through her ordeal with Darryl--appeared at the home and shot Jenny to death. Quotes *"You ruined my life. So I pushed Trevor around a little. It worked for us. We were happy...and then he started reading your garbage. 'Never Back Down.' What a joke. It got him all fired up." (Jenny's callous defense of her abuse towards her husband, as well as revealing her vengeful motive towards Amelia) Gallery Evil Jenny Reardon .jpg|Jenny (via flashback) pointing a gun at her husband Jenny Reveal and Gun.jpg|Jenny's villainous reveal Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Domestic Abuser Category:Excessively Violent Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot